


Sweet Deductions

by stbartsmolly



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stbartsmolly/pseuds/stbartsmolly
Summary: “Did you know I can deduce what filling is in each chocolate?”





	Sweet Deductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourdistinguishedglitterstudent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdistinguishedglitterstudent/gifts).



> A Secret Santa gift for Whitney!  
> Thanks to FromTheBoundlessSea (tumblr & AO3) for the aphrodisiac line haha.  
> Enjoy!

“Did you know I can deduce what filling is in each chocolate?”

Molly looks up towards the doorway where Sherlock stands, kitchen cloth thrown over his shoulder and a glass of wine in each hand.

This holiday was a good one. No embarrassing moments, no murder and no trouble. But now, after a long Christmas day, Sherlock seems happy to continue hosting guests at 221B. Or rather, he’s happy hosting one specific guest after everyone else has left.

“I always seem to get the raspberry filling,” Molly laughs softly, “so if you could help me find something with caramel, I would be delighted.”

Sherlock smiles, handing her a glass, and looks into the full box of chocolates she offers to him.

“Well, this one here,” he says, pointing to a white chocolate with pink sprinkles, “As it may look to be the very horrible, awful and terrible raspberry, I can assure it is a safe and delicious white chocolate with strawberry ganache.” He takes half of the chocolate into his mouth, offering the other half to Molly.

Another laugh escapes from Molly. “Lovely. And thank you for the drink. I think I’ve been living off wine and chocolates all night.”

Sherlock hums in agreement. He’d seen Molly nipping chocolates all evening. How this box had been left untouched was beyond him. “Let’s find you one last caramel, shall we?”

His eyes go to the sweets with determination, one of her favourite expressions on his face; brow drawn and eyes searching. She could practically hear the cogs turning in his brain, mind palace doors opening and closing. His pressed red shirt, rolled at the elbows and still with the kitchen cloth on the shoulder from the tidying up they had been doing.

She had stayed under the guise that he’d need help cleaning, sending Mrs Hudson to sleep and the Watsons home to put the little one to bed. In truth, she’d missed Sherlock lately. With taking care of little Rosie, the many cases the boys had been on and the holiday season, it’s been difficult to have longer than a moment with Sherlock.

“Here we go,” he says, bringing her mind back to the present. He lifts two delicate chocolates out of the box for a closer look, having passed his wine glass to Molly. “On the left we have a small and round chocolate with what appears to be a caramel drizzle.”

Molly nods in understanding.

“But, as we know, these concoctions are as devious as they are delicious, we will soon find that it isn’t the caramel you desire, Molly Hooper.” He lifts the chocolate up to her lips for a bite as her hands are full with their drinks. Her heart just barely skips a beat before she reminds herself that  _this is fine, this is just friends feeding each other romantic foods late at night, nothing to think about at all. It’s not as though chocolate is an aphrodisiac._

And then his fingers brush against her lips, or her mouth brushes against his fingers, however she thinks about it, it’s still happening. Until it isn’t, barely a second later, while she knocks back a sip of wine, desperately hoping that he blames the drink for the warmth in her cheeks.

He takes the other half of the treat, his finger resting against his own mouth a moment longer than necessary before whispering  _cappuccino._

Clearing his throat and shaking his mind, he speaks louder, “Cappuccino. The drizzle makes it seem like there would be caramel on the inside, but it simply is not. Moving on.” He takes his drink from her hand, finally, sips it himself.

She smiles, adoring his minor rambling, maybe even spots some red on his cheeks,  _interesting,_ and urges him to continue.

“This one here is square, quite plain on the outside but when just the right person comes along, it is the perfect combination of sweet.”

Placing the chocolate flat on his palm, he offers it fully to her. “All for you, Molly.”

After setting her glass down, Molly takes the chocolate and places it in her mouth. She closes her eyes and fully relishes in the flavours. And if Sherlock looks pleased with himself, she’ll never know.

Opening her eyes as if a very important thought has come to her, she says, “Sherlock, you’ve got to taste the caramel.”

Maybe it’s the holiday warmth, the wine and sugar she’s consumed or maybe it’s just what needs to be done, but when Sherlock goes to start looking through the box to find the chocolate’s double, Molly places her hands on his cheeks to pull him to her in a kiss that leaves them both with a sweet taste in their mouths.

He then vows to himself never to tell her that he’d eaten the top layer of the box of chocolates earlier that day.


End file.
